House Talvace
House Talvace is one of the High Houses of Westover and is currently the Royal House. It rules over the Midlands from Cassbury Castle. House Talvace's heraldry is: two golden dragons rampant, one crowned, the other setting the air ablaze on a purple field. Their family motto is "'Might of the Scaled Brethren at our feet." ' Members '' *{King Rylan Talvace}, former head of House Talvace, killed in an ambush. **His wife Queen Tiana. **Their children: ***King Maxwell Talvace, head of House Talvace, Lord of Cassbury, King of Westover, aged seveteen. ***{Prince Layne Talvace}, was Maxwell's heir until death by betrayal. Died aged fifteen. ***Princess Fayre Talvace, thirteen. ***Princess Lilli Talvace, a girl of ten. ***Prince Easton Talvace, a boy of four. Note: Easton is claimed to be the youngest son of King Rylan Talvace, but he is actually Lord Blake Auber the first's bastard son, conceived a night Lord Auber was at Cassbury Castle due to a House Meeting. This has only been revealed recently and is known by very few. Physical Appearance Talvaces typically have light brown hair, deep green eyes and a fair complexion. Squarish jaws are also a trait most Talvace's have. History House Talvace is one of the 'Three': the first three High Houses which also include House Cardon and House Auber. While King Robin Ferinn still ruled over Westover, House Talvace was nothing but a wealthy house that owned a large estate. When the King killed one of Lord Jordan Talvace's sons purely for entertainment, Jordan asked for support from other wealthy houses, some more powerful than his own. House Cardon's lord, Lord Richard Cardon, was the first to offer support and allegiance which some say was the only reason others joined the cause. House Auber, another powerful family joined quickly after and a full blown war became the only reality for twenty years. It ended with Jordan Talvace himself beheading Robin Ferinn. He became the new king, but agreed to make the land a more 'free' place. He created the High Houses, so that territories of the land could have an overlord to protect them as well as the king. During his time as monarch, King Jordan went on many campaigns against the land's biggest threat, dragons. Brought to Westover a thousand years before to preserve their exsistence when the rest of Parrith (that's the name of our world for any of you simpletons out there) had successfully 'risen up' against them and wiped them out, they were now common. King Jordan went against multiple dragons at a time with an army of three hundred thousand (a hundred thousand Talvace men, fifty thousand Cardon men, sixty thousand Auber men, and another ninety thousand men from the Houses: Ravenot, Maynet, and Vaughan). When only twenty dragons remained, Jordan killed them one by one. What he found however, was that if he went against the dragson alone, they did not back away and actually seemed to show affection towards him, making it easy for him to kill them easily and quickly. This is when House Talvace's motto was created. King Jordan Talvace ruled for thirty years before dying in battle against forces from Hanmore. His only remaining son (his first son, killed by King Robin) died alongside him and so the King's Voice Richard Cardon became king and his House became the Royal House.